


Reign

by fangirl1005



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Reign AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1005/pseuds/fangirl1005
Summary: Long may he reign.Since Lucas Lallemant was a child, enemies have wanted his country and his crown. He is sent to France to wed its next king to save himself and his people. A bond that should protect him. But there are forces that conspire, forces of darkness, forces of the heart.Reign AU
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> Reign AU, inspiration from one of my favourite TV shows x

Since Lucas Lallemant was a child, enemies have wanted his country and his crown. He is sent to France to wed its next king to save himself and his people. A bond that should protect him. But there are forces that conspire, forces of darkness, forces of the heart. 

Long may he reign.


	2. the beginning

From the second he was born, Lucas had a target on his back.

From the age of 6, he was engaged to Eliott Demaury, future King of France.

From the age of 9, he had been hidden at a monastery to protect him from enemies out to destroy him.

He hadn’t been home for six years, and it didn’t look like he would again.

Every morning, the monks and the boys ate breakfast together. Monks first, then the boys. Lucas was waiting for permission to eat, when one of the monks caught his eye. He looked pale, deathly pale. All of a sudden, white foam emerged from his mouth and coughs ripped out from his throat. Blood poured from his ear as he choked at the table. Lucas just sat there in horror, frozen in fear, not knowing what to do.  
“The porridge, it’s poisoned! Get Lucas out of here, NOW” a monk shouted, causing people to rush around.

Before he knew it, Lucas was grabbed and pulled inside and dressed, not understanding what was going on.  
“You must leave immediately, this was an assassination attempt.” the monk said to him.  
“By who?” Lucas said, hands shaking in his grip.  
“Probably someone with ties to England, trying to take your throne”  
“Poor brother Claude, I had no idea that-“  
“That he was your taster? My boy, every meal you’ve ever eaten has been tasted since you were born”  
“But-“  
“You’re the King of Scotland Lucas, soon to be of France”  
“I don’t know if I’m ready” Lucas whispered.  
“To leave here? Or to marry the future King of France?”  
“Both. I hoped I would get to return to Scotland one last time”  
“Your friends from Scotland will be there, boys you’ve known your whole life. You’ll be safe in French court. You’re nearly a man, and so is Eliott. It’s time”

With that, Lucas said goodbye to his home for the last six years, waving to the people who had become family. He stepped in the carriage with a deep breath, knowing his life was about to change.


End file.
